Versus
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El infierno puede ser realmente aburrido para alguien como Jakotsu, pero un regalo "caído del cielo" le demostrará que no todo es tan malo como parece. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** En respuesta al reto #61 propuesto por Erly Misaki.

Nunca, _nunca _había pensado que escribiría algo así y siendo honesta me falta dominar mucho ambos personajes. Pero ¡_hey_! hice un intento y a pesar de que creo que quedo muy OoC me gustó. Espero lo disfruten.

**Link del foro: ** topic/ 84265/ 89914320/ 1/ Retos-a-Pedido

**Canción recomendada:** Amigas y rivales- Kabah

/-/J&S/-/

Versus

Si eso era estar muerto Jakotsu quería un reembolso, llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo deambulando por sin ningún lado de lo que sea que fuera ese lugar tan...así.

No había nada, sólo una neblina que cubría parte de sus pies lo que le imposibilitaba ver hacia abajo. Jakotsu empezaba a creer que podría moriría del aburrimiento, al menos sino estuviera muerto ya.

—Ah Inuyasha...— suspiró con cierto tono aprensivo, ¿seguiría vivo? ¿alguien más habría obtenido sus orejas?, esperaba que no.

Un gruñido cortó de golpe su para nada interesante monólogo mientras alzaba la mirada, un chico extraño había aparecido.

_Yupi_, compañía.

El recién llegado vestía de pies a cabeza con prendas de tonalidades rojizas, incluso su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color. Jakotsu se sintió intrigado por ello, aquel extraño personaje tenía un aire vagamente familiar.

Se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en su cadera evaluando la situación.

—¿Qué me ves?— inquirió el recién llegado con tono afeminado.

¡Lo sabía! Su intuición femenina jamás fallaba, Jakotsu estaba más que feliz. Bueno, más que feliz, estaba radiante. ¡Por fin tendría con quien hablar sobre chicos! Con el único que podía hacerlo era con Bankotsu, pero últimamente su hermano se perdía por ahí ignorándolo.

Volvía a repetir lo mismo, el infierno (o lo que fuera donde estaba, poco le importaba, ya estaba muerto) era un total fiasco. No ha iba sangre, ni cadáveres ni una mísera chispa de fuego en el lugar.

—¡No ignores a Suzaku de las flores!— quien decía llamarse Suzaku dio un golpe con su pie al suelo, sin obtener un sonido realmente.  
—No me des ordenes— espetó Jakotsu al verse sacado de nueva cuenta de sus pensamientos—, ¡Soy el gran Jakotsu, integrante de los siete guerreros!  
—Y estamos muertos —dijo el otro con aire melancólico—, ¡morí sin haber amado!

Jakotsu suspiró en señal de comprensión, ¡como echaba de menos a Inuyasha!

—Si al menos ese guapo samurái me hubiera entregado la cuchilla Ken.— Suzaku siguió sollozando con las manos cubriendo su rostro—, ahora podría besar su linda cabecita.  
—Y yo podría haber tenido esas lindas orejitas.

Ambos se consolaron mutuamente hasta que un clic en la cabeza de Suzaku lo hizo incorporarse.

—¿Orejas?  
—El hombre de mi vida es un híbrido. —Jakotsu contestó con un ademan totalmente ajeno a la cara de sorpresa de su compañero.  
—¿Inuyasha?— preguntó Suzaku de repente mientras parpadeaba.  
—¡Sí! —Los ojos de Jakotsu brillaron ante la mención del nombre del mitad demonio mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban llevándolas a su pecho. Lanzó un chillido alegre al recordar el claro movimiento de las tan lindas orejitas—, espera— el segundo guerrero parpadeó confundido cayendo en cuenta de que el extraño conocía a su Inuyasha—, ¿lo conoces?  
—El monje que iba con él me hizo esto— Suzaku lloró más fuerte mientras intentaba no pensar en su apuesto samurái —, me separó de mi dulce Akitoki.  
—Deja de ladrar, perra— Jakotsu hizo cara de desagrado, solo un instante pues inmediatamente se compuso—, ¡nadie puede competir contra Inuyasha! Ese samurái es incapaz de llegarle a los talones.

—De ninguna manera— el chico de rojo miró con el ceño fruncido a Jakotsu—, Akitoki es más lindo que ese bruto.

—No, Inuyasha es más lindo.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Dime, ¿que tiene Akitoki que no tenga Inuyasha? —Jakotsu pegó su frente a la de Suzaku mientras un ligero gruñido salía de entre sus dientes. Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ se comparaba con Inuyasha. Puede que Sesshômaru un poco, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que lo descartaba de su lista inmediatamente.

—Su cola —Suzaku dijo con simpleza saboreando sus labios y una mirada soñadora.

—¿Es un demonio? —Preguntó Jakotsu contrariado dedicándole una mirada extrañada.

—¡No, tonta! —El otro se alejó de él para darse un golpe en la frente como si con eso pudiera contener la estupidez que miraban sus preciosos ojitos—. Su _trasero_ hombre, tiene un culo muy bonito.

—Ah, explícate— un resoplido acompañó su respuesta mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios, pensando en cómo rebatir. Por la ropa del hibrido no podría ver si tenía un trasero torneado así que solo le quedaba opinar de lo que sí había podido observar—,¿viste los músculos de Inuyasha? Cualquiera es un enclenque a su lado.

—Bueno en eso tienes un punto, pero Akitoki _sabe_ gloriosamente —Suzaku sonrío mordiéndose una uña mientras un pequeño chillido escapaba de sus labios al revivir el cómo su lengua lamió la mejilla del samurái.

—Pues la sangre de Inuyasha es deliciosa.

—Zorra sádica.

—Gracias.

Jakotsu se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda, mientras que en sus labios un puchero infantil se delineó. Suzaku lo imitó sin dar su brazo a torcer, le sacó la lengua para después hacer un mohín.

Ambos se vieron abriendo apenas un ojo, compartieron una sonrisa para después darse un efusivo abrazo lanzando un chillido.

—¡Eres mi nuevo mejor amigo! —Suzaku dijo mientras chillaban al unísono con claro entusiasmo. Sin embargo mirando críticamente a su ahora amigo agregó —: uno que viste muy mal, ¿quién te dijo que vestir flores es bonito?

Pero_ hey_, ¿quién dijo que se llevarían bien por más de tres segundos?

/-/ J&S /-/

Puedes comentar no muerdo

M.J.


End file.
